


Stuck

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur get stuck together, again. Only this time, Merlin has no way of getting them out. written for <a href="http://the-staged-inadequacy.tumblr.com/">
the-staged-inadequacy</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

"How does this always happen to both of us?" Arthur griped, his hands were bind behind his back and Merlin wasn’t faring too much better. Merlin’s hands were bound above him and he saw Arthur wince from the pain of the binds squeezing on his wrists too tight.

"I have no qualms about being tied up, if this were any other circumstances, but in this case, I’m not fond of the result." Merlin replied evenly. 

Arthur flushed hotly at the innuendo. He knew Merlin liked some things, but there were things they just never talked about. Ever. They would be frowned upon, if Merlin and Arthur were ever to be caught in that regard. Kings and Servants would never talk of such things. Least of all with each other. “I never knew you had such interests, _Mer_ lin.”

"There’s still much you don’t know about me, Sire." Merlin breathed, his breath coming out in small puffs in the small room that they were locked in. From what little light that was in the room, Merlin could see dust littering the room and it almost made him sneeze, but it stopped before he could release. The doors looked like they were barred from the outside, so there is no way for them to get out and Merlin couldn’t use his magic, because it was gone, albeit temporarily.

The bindings that held Merlin up, must have been suppressing his magic somehow. He tried muttering under his breath a spell, but every single time, his attempts were futile. Merlin swore internally at the thought of not being able to use his magic. 

He hated feeling weak, and being bound with no way to help him or Arthur escape, made him want to scream. 

"We’re going to get out of here, Merlin." Merlin breathed heavily at the words. He didn’t understand how Arthur could be so positive. They were trapped. Merlin didn’t know where they were and as far as he was concerned, neither did Arthur. 

The air was rank with the stench of manure and probably rotting flesh and Merlin just wanted to leave this place and take a bath. Probably several times, to wash the horrid stench from his skin. It was stifling and Merlin could feel sweat prickle on his skin the more he was bound and breathing in this air. 

Merlin didn’t know who took him. It had to be someone who had magic, though. No other person could be able to render him powerless, not even a mere mortal. Only people with magic would be able to possess binds that suppressed magic. It was unheard of for a mere mortal to have one in their possessions. If they did, it would been off the black market and even then, they had to have someone of magic to teach them how to use it. 

Merlin could hear Arthur trying to get him to calm down, but he felt helpless. He needed to be able to save Arthur.

"We will get of here. Someone will come for us. The knights and Gaius know we’re missing, so it shouldn’t be too long before they arrive." 

Merlin wouldn’t hold out hope for them. He knew he could only rely on himself to get he and Arthur out of a bind.  _Literally_. Merlin had been doing it for years. Always for Arthur. Everything was for _Arthur_. 

"You’re such a clotpole."

"What?" Arthur’s shocked face didn’t deter him.

"You heard me, Sire."

"I was trying to be positive, something in which you lack right now."

"Yeah, well. I’ve been saving your arse for years now. I’ve learned not to expect much from anyone but myself." Merlin scoffed.

"I know." 

Merlin smiled openly at him. If Merlin was gonna be stuck with anyone, he was glad it was Arthur. There wasn’t anyone else, he would rather it be. 


End file.
